


【铁盾】记一次别开生面的面试

by amospice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice





	【铁盾】记一次别开生面的面试

　　*觉得官方队长失业的梗很好玩，就写了这个  
　　  
　　*一点NC-17片段  
　　  
　　-------------------  
　　  
　　天气很晴朗。虽然是工作日，曼哈顿繁华的商业街上穿行着到处拍照、满脸笑容的逛着街的年轻男女们。  
　　  
　　第五大道的Versace橱窗里映照着一个规规矩矩、二十岁出头的的青年，他那一头金发梳理的整整齐齐，长相端正，手里提着标准样式的公文包，看起来就像是个普通的赶着上班的白领——如果再端上一杯咖啡，那就更像了。Steve自嘲的想道。  
　　  
　　没错，这个青年既不是二十岁出头，也不是白领，而是失业的美国队长。想到这一点，Steve感到自己有些滑稽。他甩甩头，抛开这些无意义的想法，然后在透亮的橱窗玻璃前转了半圈。  
　　  
　　他看到自己侧面的倒影。剪裁合身的西裤把他的腿包裹的很完美，看起来有着利落的线条，又不会很紧绷。然后Steve仔细的端详了一下自己的衬衫领子和领带。都很整齐，没什么毛病——可以说是很好看。Steve不是自恋的人，但是他对自己的外表也没有必要过分谦虚。  
　　  
　　他一向不习惯穿西装，当年还在心里有些抗拒这身礼物——一套深蓝色的西装三件套。但是这毕竟是专门给他定制的，来自于对方的一番好意。而试穿了以后，Steve居然还有些爱上了西装营造出来的有些严肃、有些正经的气质。  
　　  
　　现在的Steve刚刚拒绝了为自己已经不太信任的美国政府继续作为超级士兵效力的要求，因此不得不退还了制服和盾牌。而他虽然“曾经”是美国队长，但是失业之后，要想办法继续工作，也只能捡起自己参军前的一技之长。  
　　  
　　Steve在作为复仇者的同时也接过商业画稿，但是现在有了更充足的时间，他开始做一些其他的打算。今天他就正准备前往一家漫画公司进行漫画家的面试。他对着橱窗里的脸微笑了一下，然后扭头离开，前往那个约定好的地址。

　　  
　　  
　　漫画公司的办公楼比Steve想象的规模要大。前台的漂亮姑娘在Steve询问楼层的时候非常热情的带他进了电梯，然后指示他按下十八楼的按钮。电梯的内饰很漂亮，Steve照了照镜子，把头发从耳后拉出来，然后却觉得不太合适，于是又拨回去。  
　　  
　　电梯叮的一声停下，Steve走了出来，很轻松的按照房间号找到了面试的房间，他看了看表，时间差不多正好。  
　　  
　　Steve深呼吸了一次，然后屈起手指，轻轻的敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　“请进。”  
　　  
　　Steve听到回应以后扭动了门把，一个穿着有些难看的绿衬衫的男人正坐在办公桌后面。男人一副文绉绉的模样，手指上的茧和标准样式的眼镜都意味着他是个编辑。在两个人简短的自我介绍之后，负责面试的编辑开始询问一些常规的问题，Steve很快就放松了下来，一本正经的做出回答。  
　　  
　　这时身后传来了细微的咔哒声，Steve怔了一下，这气息他有些熟悉，于是下意识的想要回头，面试的编辑却突然制止了他，“我想再看看你的画稿。”  
　　  
　　Steve在心里嫌弃了一下自己的走神，然后拿起公文包，掏出了装订好的自己的作品。  
　　  
　　这时身后又响起了咔哒声。Steve猜到可能是有人进来又出去了，于是没有再回头，编辑问了一些关于他作品的问题，然后点点头，“我觉得你没什么问题，但是你还得见见我们老板，他还有些别的问题要问你。”  
　　  
　　Steve松了一口气，点点头。  
　　  
　　“那你先等一下，他马上就过来。”编辑咧嘴笑了。  
　　  
　　Steve有些不明所以，他本以为编辑会带他去老板的办公室的。公司的老板要纡尊降贵的跑到面试的地方见一个小职员？这不符合他一贯以来的认知。Steve有些犹豫的站起身，门却突然开了，然后一个有些熟悉的身影出现在门口。  
　　  
　　“哦，你就是新来面试的主笔？你好。”  
　　  
　　这个在室内也带着墨镜的男人冲着Steve伸出了手。Steve呆住了，一时间，惊奇、生气、疑惑、尴尬的感情统统涌上了心头。Steve这个半站起身的姿势有些奇怪，但是他忘记了这些，手指在身侧微微握紧，然后又松开。他瞟了一眼办公桌对面、在自家老板进门以后也站了起来的满脸笑容的编辑，不得不顾及双方的面子。  
　　  
　　“你好。”  
　　  
　　Steve的声音有些咬牙切齿，编辑有些诧异的看了他一眼，心想，这个人刚才一直都还挺自在的，看见老板就突然这么紧张？不过这也是人之常情。其实老板很好相处，如果有机会工作他会了解的。  
　　  
　　编辑忙不迭的搬好了座椅，等老板坐下以后，赶紧开始给这两个人介绍。  
　　  
　　“这位是我们老板。这是Steve Rogers，来面试漫画主笔的。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，我来问你几个问题。”  
　　  
　　编辑突然觉得老板今天的神情有些奇怪，说不上来是哪里奇怪，但就是有些奇妙的嘴角上扬。而他看不见老板的眼神，忍不住在心里嘟囔了一句，室内戴什么墨镜呢？  
　　  
　　“你为什么要工作呢？”  
　　  
　　听到这句话的时候，编辑差点惊掉了下巴。这是什么莫名其妙的问题？他有些紧张的看了Steve一眼。这个面试者给他他的印象还不错，而这个问题简直不像是正常智商水平的人会问出来的，这不符合老板平日里高智商的表现啊？他现在很担心对方会站起来就走。  
　　  
　　“因为需要面包。”Steve回答的很客气。  
　　  
　　“那你为什么要来我们这里工作呢？”  
　　  
　　“提供的待遇和工作的内容符合我的期望。”  
　　  
　　“我看你的画工还不错，”  
　　  
　　编辑听着老板的话，在心里默默点点头。  
　　  
　　“但是我觉得你对战争不够了解。”  
　　  
　　编辑忍不住喝了一口水，他没有见过真正的战争，因此没有想到这一点。果然老板就是老板，非常的犀利。但是这对面试者来说似乎是一句有点不给面子的话了，恐怕会冷场。  
　　  
　　“哦，那可能就是这样吧。也许我还是不适合这份工作。”Steve竟然笑了，然后开始把自己的作品收回到包里去。  
　　  
　　“等等，我还有问题要问你。你对我有了解吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊？”编辑刚刚喝了一口水，现在实在是忍不住被呛住了，猛烈的咳嗽起来。  
　　  
　　“完全没有。”Steve眼睛都没抬一下，拉上了自己的公文包。编辑还在完全不清楚状况的处境中，就被老板提着领子拉了起来。  
　　  
　　“你先别动，”他一边示意Steve，一边对着编辑说道，“我们出去，我有事情跟你说。”  
　　  
　　编辑就这样一脸懵逼的被老板推到门口，然后老板附到他耳边小声说道，“你先走吧，我有几个问题想单独问问。”然后他就被从门缝塞了出去。

　　  
　　  
　　Steve刚才已经站了起来，但是对方动作太快，因此他失去了这个跟着出门的机会。  
　　  
　　“老板先生？”Steve干脆一屁股坐回了椅子里。  
　　  
　　“我只是想在没有其他人打扰的情况下好好聊一聊。”  
　　  
　　Steve打量了一下对方深棕色、卷曲着的头发，平日里总是被发胶固定的非常完美的发型，此刻并没有全部梳到后面去，而是还有几缕有些调皮的搭在脑门上。下巴还有嘴唇上的小胡子明显刚刚修理过，但是非常草率，因为左侧的那一部分被剃歪了。这位老板缓缓踱步到Steve面前，用手指敲了敲他面前的桌子。  
　　  
　　“你似乎对这个职位缺乏诚意。”  
　　  
　　“不是的，”Steve果断的否认，“我只是对这个职位所面对的老板有些意见。”  
　　  
　　“什么意见？”  
　　  
　　“比如您从进门到现在，连自我介绍都没有。”  
　　  
　　Steve的眼神带着有些夸张的疑惑。  
　　  
　　“好吧，”对方抱着胳膊，靠在了办公桌上，“Tony Stark。这家漫画公司的老板。怎么，还要握握手吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony这句明显是嘲讽的话换来了Steve的猛点头还有伸出胳膊的动作。  
　　  
　　“当然，哇，原来您就是Tony Stark，Stark先生——”Steve开口说出的话的内容可以说是有些夸张，但是语气却很平淡，甚至有些干巴巴的，完全不具备感染力，“我从没想象过还能这么近距离的见到您这样的名人。”  
　　  
　　当Tony握上他的手，Steve在轻微的碰触之后，很快就收回了自己的手掌。  
　　  
　　“我想请问军火商起家的Stark先生，什么时候开始涉足漫画领域了？”  
　　  
　　“还没有多久。怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“只不过觉得Stark先生一直没有对外说过自己连漫画公司都在经营，这让我对您的信用问题有些担忧。”  
　　  
　　“对对，没错。但是这对我来说是商业机密。而相对应的是你要知道，在工作和生活当中，诚信是非常重要的。举个例子，你现在向我保证明天不会去参加其他人的面试，但是却还是去了，你觉得这会不会让我也觉得信用危机呢？”  
　　  
　　Tony推了推自己的墨镜。而Steve沉默了下来。这个问题令他无言以对。这种胶着的气氛持续了几分钟，老板和职场新人都没有开口，然后Steve猛的站了起来。Tony诧异的挑了挑眉毛，“怎么？”  
　　  
　　“我觉得我不适合你们公司这个职位，想先走一步。”Steve直视着Tony的眼睛，斩钉截铁的说道。  
　　  
　　“我说什么了吗？谁认为你不合适？”  
　　  
　　“我认为我不合适。”Steve一边说一边试图从拦着他的Tony身边挤出去，“你再拦着我，可就是非法监禁了。”  
　　  
　　“那好吧。祝你以后能找到适合你的工作。”Tony终于放下了手臂，做出一个请出门的动作。Steve快步走过去，迅速的拧开了门把，好像怕对方反悔一样急匆匆的跑了出去。

　　  
　　  
　　Steve在洗手间用力的捧起一捧凉水，抹了把脸。今天的状况实在是出乎他的意料之外，与其说他现在的心情是震惊和生气的，但是更多的却是紧张，他现在非常需要冷静冷静。洗手间的门被打开的时候，Steve连回头都没有，他完全猜得到进来的人是谁。  
　　  
　　果然，Steve从镜子里看到了Tony的身影。Tony已经摘掉了墨镜，现在眼神和表情都一览无余。他的动作格外利索，关门加上锁的动作一气呵成，接着大踏步的直接走了过来，然后把Steve的腰抱在怀里，脸搁在他的肩膀上。虽然他的动作好像抱着一只玩具熊一样亲热，但是却黑着一张脸。  
　　  
　　Steve太了解他那低气压的神情代表什么意思了。他觉得自己还能挣扎一下，扭头看着Tony说道，“面试官，假公济私，信不信我去告你性骚扰？”  
　　  
　　“哦，”Tony的声音闷闷的，“我抱一抱我的男朋友怎么还性骚扰了？”  
　　  
　　“但是现在我们是老板和参加面试的小职员的关系。”  
　　  
　　“这时候你开始讲究这个了？”Tony稍稍抬起头，搁在Steve肩膀上的部位换成了下巴，“昨晚你怎么给我保证的？”  
　　  
　　“你是指......你说不许我出来工作的那些话？是你逼我答应的。”  
　　  
　　“我就知道男人在床上说的话不可信，今天被我逮了个正着。”  
　　  
　　“你知道我真的不想这样。我身为美国队长怎么能靠你的钱吃饭？”Steve皱紧了眉头。这是他的真实想法，Steve是闲不住的人，他希望能靠漫画这样的文化输出，带给人民正能量的影响，而且这份工作也不会占用太多和爱人相处的时间。他不明白Tony为什么不能理解这些。  
　　  
　　“可是你知道你跟我撒谎，我会有多受伤吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve有些犹豫。虽然昨晚是Tony说着“你不答应我就不进去”这样的荤话，然后强迫他说yes的，但是自己确实说了yes。  
　　  
　　美国队长的道德观和价值观在此刻开始作祟。  
　　  
　　“这一点确实是我有错，但是我想你听我解释......我确实很想要这样工作，因为......”  
　　  
　　“一码归一码。”Tony的眼神有些复杂起来，“你现在要补偿我受骗的精神损失。”  
　　  
　　Steve理亏的叹了口气，他把Tony抱着自己的手臂拉开，然后回过头去，直视着Tony的眼睛，“我听你的。”  
　　  
　　Tony能顺着Steve那双蓝色里面带着金绿色的瞳孔看到他的心底最里面。那里都是对他的包容、爱、坚持的原则，和有些时候——比如说现在的温柔的妥协。Steve的嘴唇微微的张着，呈现出漂亮的、诱人的粉红色。Tony敢打赌，此刻面前这个Steve，就是全曼哈顿——不，应该是美国最有杀伤力的男人了。

　　

　　Steve那头金色的头发埋在Tony胯下，他在家不经常做这样的事情，但是比起在Tony公司的卫生间里来一发，Steve犹豫了片刻，还是选择了这种没有那么激烈的方式。  
　　  
　　毕竟他不想弄脏Tony送他的这套西服。虽然对于这位亿万富翁来说，一套高级定制的西服根本不算什么，但是这是Steve得到的第一套。对他这种作风老派的人来说很有纪念意义。  
　　  
　　Tony像抚摸狗狗一样摩挲着Steve柔软的头发。Steve解开了Tony的裤子，那个粗涨着的器官就轻轻的弹了出来，带着Steve熟悉的有些咸腥的味道。Steve抬眼看了看Tony，那是Tony熟悉的清澈里混杂着欲望的眼神。  
　　  
　　纯洁又色情。  
　　  
　　这太致命了。刚刚在一起的时候Tony觉得，能成为美国队长的男朋友是一件特别幸运的事情，这个看起来古板的家伙有着完美的雕塑般的身体和在床上令人血脉偾张的迎合度。而后来，他发现自己错了，这根本就是世界上最幸运的事情，因为就算他也想象不到，这个老冰棍下一次会带给你什么惊喜。  
　　  
　　比如今天，在两个人在办公室里还有些剑拔弩张、含沙射影的对峙的时候，Tony就不受控制的硬了，禁欲系的西装和一个紧绷着身体，但是眼神却有些飘忽、隐藏不住怀疑自己理亏的Steve，这性张力的气息实在是太强了。  
　　  
　　而现在，Steve和Tony就像偷情一样躲在卫生间里，Tony揪着Steve西装的后领，然后突然想到了一个主意。他从口袋里摸出一副金丝眼镜，然后给Steve架在了鼻子上。Steve半睁着那双蓝眼睛，疑惑的看着他。  
　　  
　　“这样很好看。”Tony用几乎是诱骗的语气说着。  
　　  
　　Steve也没再发问，试探性的伸出粉红色的舌尖，舔了舔Tony的前端，Tony就觉得腿根传来了一阵过电般的感觉。Steve从头到脚都打扮的极为严肃，而这种时刻看起来却格外的乖巧，像一个卖力讨好自己老板的小职员，轻轻张开嘴唇，吸吮着Tony的龟头，然后缩紧了温热的口腔，前后摆动着脑袋，深红色的柱身在他粉红色的嘴唇里一进一出。  
　　  
　　而他的手指轻巧的握住了Tony的囊袋，温柔的抚慰着，然后缓缓吐出了这根性器，不知是口水还是Tony分泌的前液在他的舌尖和阴茎之间拉出了一道银丝，Tony为这淫乱的场面和Steve正经的脸庞上那一丝情欲发出了一声粗重的喘息。  
　　  
　　Steve舔舐着Tony的双球，手指在他的阴茎上卖力的来回撸动着。Steve严肃认真的行事习惯也被延续到了性事里，Tony的性器的每一个角落都被他仔细而又温柔的舔了一遍。而Tony此时却有些不满足，他把Steve额前那一点碎发捋到后面，扶着他的脑袋，把自己的阴茎贴到他的嘴唇上。  
　　  
　　Steve的嘴唇已经如同草莓果冻一样红艳、而且亮晶晶的。这场面太刺激，Tony简直能感觉到自己又胀大了一圈。Steve努力的张开嘴，把这个尺寸可观的家伙整个纳入口中，然后扶着Tony的大腿，前后吞吐起来，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，好像一只仓鼠。  
　　  
　　狭小的空间里充斥着啧啧的水声和Steve吸吮的声音。口水不受控制的从他嘴角滑落下来，顺着洁白的脖颈流到他的衬衫领子里面。Tony忍不住缓缓的挺动胯部，好把自己送的更深一些，但是Steve却一直控制着舌尖的动作。Tony有些气闷，用力的捏了捏对方泛着粉红色的脸颊。  
　　  
　　Steve的舌尖灵活的舔过Tony敏感的冠状沟，在马眼上来回进出了几次，接着突然卖力的做了几个深喉。龟头被紧缩的喉头刺激到了，Tony忍不住从喉咙里发出了低吼。  
　　  
　　当感受到Tony的大腿紧绷起来，Steve习惯性的加快了吞吐的动作，Tony却突然抓紧了他的肩膀，抽出了自己的阴茎。Steve愣了一下，然后冷不防的被那些粘稠的白色液体糊了一脸。  
　　  
　　Steve有些气恼，那些精液沾满了他的眼镜，还有一些溅到了他的头发上。Tony扶着他的腰让他站起身，然后就着水龙头帮他清洗脸和头发。Steve的嘴里还有些涩味，Tony全不在意的亲吻着他的嘴唇，然后有些恶作剧的摸了摸他的下身。Steve还硬着，Tony的手让他浑身颤抖了一下。  
　　  
　　“既然是惩罚，我就不帮你了。”Tony拍了拍Steve的屁股，有些轻佻的说道，“你还要在这里待一会儿吗？”  
　　  
　　“不用，”Steve把那个洗干净了的眼镜还给Tony，然后俯下身去漱口，“我的自制力有四倍。”  
　　  
　　Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“我看你是因为自己撸不爽，非得有人干你后面才能满足吧？”

　　

　　Steve瞪了他一眼，但是那有些潮湿的眼神没什么杀伤力，引得Tony笑着摆了摆手，“好了好了不说这个，你还愿意来我们公司上班么？”  
　　  
　　“我看不了吧。”Steve对着镜子整理自己的衣领，Tony也检查了一下自己身上有没有痕迹，然后帮自己的男朋友抚平外套后背上的褶皱，赞同道，“我同意。你在家待着，我一样可以给你发工资，跟在这里上班没什么区别。”  
　　  
　　Steve问道，“所以你还是不希望我去上班？”  
　　  
　　Tony倨傲的点点头，“我认为没有这个必要。你先回家吧，记得晚上在卧室等我。”

　　  
　　  
　　第二天，纽约的电视台都在循环播放一则寻人启事：寻找Steve Rogers，身高6英尺2英寸，金发碧眼，皮肤很白，最后的出现地点是第五大道的Versace专柜门口。  
　　  
　　Tony：Stevie我只是想让你好好休息一段时间陪陪我啊！你是不是产生了什么误解？

　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
